


Sleepy Harmonies

by CrysT



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddle Pile, Cuddles, It's a storm, Lullabies, Multi, Not dialogue heavy, Other, Overall just purity, Patton wants to protect his boyfriends, Rain, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrysT/pseuds/CrysT
Summary: On particularly rainy nights, they all like to get into a little cuddle pile and bask in each other’s warmth. This way, they almost always fall asleep immediately. Only this time, they can’t.





	Sleepy Harmonies

**Author's Note:**

> How do you tag a poly ship?  
> Not much dialogue in this!! I felt that they wouldn't say much and would be more reliant on body language.
> 
> Song: A Lullaby For A Stormy Night by Vienna Teng

The storm outside was not letting up at all. Thunder burst, lightning flashed and trees were practically leaning with how strong the winds blew; not to mention that the lights were out. 

Though he was a fan of rain, Virgil was jittery due to the sudden claps of thunder that shocked him every now and then. His hood was up and his hands gripped the inside of his hoodie’ s pocket tightly as he tried to stabilize his breathing for the third time that evening.

Despite the black out turning off the air conditioning and lights, they never really noticed the heat. The rain outside made it cold enough as it is. 

Patton, along with Logan and Roman, decided to put up candles in particular areas for some warmth and light. It helped in a way, but the room was still cold. 

When they realized that they were out of candles, the three others gave up and went to join Virgil on the couch who was sitting silently, swallowed by the comforter wrapped around him.

Patton was the first to slide in, settling himself between Virgil and the corner of the couch, his usual spot. Virgil let him, leaning his head on the moral side’s shoulder and draping an arm across the other’s belly.

This was then followed by Roman who laid his head on Virgil’s lap, knees brought up to his chest and Logan who chose to lay on Patton’s lap, in a similar position as Roman. 

They tried to fall asleep, hoping that when they woke up, the storm had come to pass and everything would be fine, but with each passing minute, they grew antsier.

Roman kept shifting, Virgil’s hold on Patton grew tighter every time thunder exploded and Logan was just over-all uncomfortable.

Patton felt bad for the three, pulling them closer to himself to try and ease them. Then he got an idea. Making sure that the rain wasn’t too overpowering, he softly started [_singing_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlmhMS_luX8).

Virgil open his eyes slowly, looking at Patton, whose eyes were closed as he sang. He laid his head back on the dad’s shoulder, listening to his small lullaby. That’s when he realized that Princey on his lap started harmonizing with Patton, a small smile gracing his features. He even heard Logan whispering some of the lyrics. 

The song went on for a while, soft voices singing and eventually fading before they even end the song. The three fell asleep, but Virgil immediately picked up.

_“In the morning._

_Everything’s fine in the morning._

_But you’ll still be here in the morning.”_

The room was later filled with soft snores and content smiles, not caring if thunder boomed or lightning flashed. They were together and that was all that mattered. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was alright!!  
> A bit short but I had fun with this <3  
> I made this during a blackout here too oops


End file.
